In developing a product such as a server and in constructing a structure such as a data center, a thermal hydraulic simulation has been carried out to grasp the heat distribution and the flow of air beforehand for efficient thermal design.
Generally, a thermal hydraulic simulation previously sets a number of time steps that chronologically continue, and carries out a time series simulation in which the analysis through solving thermal hydraulic equations using analysis condition is repeated in the respective time steps.
Such a thermal hydraulic simulation involves a long calculation time for the following reasons (a1) and (a2):
(a1) difficulty in setting intervals between time steps large due to restriction in solution of the thermal hydraulic equations, that specifically is, the CFL (Courant-Friedrichs-Lewy) condition; and
(a2) high cost to calculate the differential equations (thermal hydraulic equations) representing change in state in each time step.
In a simulation of an in compressible fluid that carries out a time series simulation similar to the above thermal hydraulic simulation, the following schemes (b1) and (b2) to deal with the increasing in calculation time for the above reasons (a1) and (a2) are known;
(b1) stable sequential solution that sequentially solves a differential equations, considering the respective terms independently from one another; and
(b2) reduced analysis degree-of-freedom scheme that reduces the analysis degrees of freedom using the result of a prior calculation, keeping the principal unchanged.
A thermal hydraulic simulation is based on the Navier-Stokes equation that is differential equations that represent time fluctuation of fluid flow such as air flow. However, since the thermal hydraulic simulation is based on simultaneous equations of the Navier-Stokes equations and thermal advection diffusion equations that represent time fluctuation of heat, it is difficult to apply the above schemes (b1) and (b2), without being modified, to the thermal hydraulic simulation.
Accordingly, the thermal hydraulic simulation of an incompressible fluid have not considered solutions to the above (a1) and (a2) and therefore still take a long calculation time. For this reason, it is difficult to grasp a temperature distribution and the fluid flow in a short time.